The Mini Marauders: Year 1
by randomwriter59967
Summary: Four first year girls discover they are part of a prophecy the original Marauders left behind. With the help of an assorted bunch of friends and with the guidelines of the prophecy to help, the four girl's friendship is put to the test by many trials and challenges; along with school work, an irritable professor, a hyper dragon and becoming the next Marauders of Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

MMC: Year One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K Rowling; that is not me

NOTE: This story is written by four different people, but it is under one account. All four of us have different styles of writing, so the chapters will vary in length, voice etc;...

Chapter 1

Summer's POV

I lean over to my best friend and neighbor, Hannah, so as not to be spotted. I whisper, "What house do you want to be in?"

I am (of course) referring to the four houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Hannah answers back in a sort of cocky voice, "I think Gryffindor would suit me; my dad was in Gryffindor, even though my mom was in Hufflepuff. You?" I hesitate, consider and reply," My dad was in Gryffindor, my mum was in Ravenclaw; I really can't decide." Hannah laughs, "Then let the Sorting Hat do its job!"

I look up to make sure that no one heard us even though me asking that really wasn't a secret. It's a good thing that we have a big car. A REALLY big car, I suspect my dad enlarged it a bit…. It has to fit 11… no, 12 people in it. So, let me list our family members.

So there is:

-Hannah's parents, Quinn and Edward

-My parents, Allison and David

-My twin older brothers, Jackson and Oliver. Some people mix them up, though, truth be told, sometimes they switch on purpose. Me, Hannah, my parents, and the twins' best friend, Nick Kinkle, are the only ones that can tell them apart. I have a trick, though. Oliver has a scar behind his left ear from when one of our experiments went wrong. Jack and Oliver grew out their red-brown hair to cover it up. They always do things together. But, sometimes, I can see the edge of the scar on his neck. Mum wouldn't let them grow their hair out that long! Jackson and Oliver are going into their 3rd year.

-My younger sister, Samantha, is 9, and I am told she looks a lot like me, although her hair is a shade lighter, with blond highlights. Her eyes have a tinge of green to them, also.

-Hannah's younger brother, Luke, is also 9. He has Hannah's red hair, but he has brown eyes, unlike her blue. Samantha and Luke are best friends, just like Hannah and I.

-Hannah's younger twin siblings, Korrine and Kody, are 5 years old.

We are on our way to Hogwarts. I push my trolley with my owl Puff, my luggage, and of course my wand (12 ½ inch Rowan wood with a Dragon core) towards platforms 9 and 10. I of course, know the secret to getting aboard the Hogwarts Express. I run along with Hannah, making sure there are no Muggles present, before I get to the barrier. I brace for impact, but of course none comes. Instead, I find myself staring face to face with a marvelous red steam train.

My face flushes with excitement. Jack (Jackson's nickname) and Oliver run in behind me. They run off to their friend Nick. I hear Jack saying, "Summer, we'll meet you before the train leaves!" The rest of our family comes into the station. Samantha and Luke look giddy and miserable at the same time, giddy because Oliver and Jack (those troublemakers!), and, okay, possibly me are leaving. They were miserable because they have to wait a few more years. Korrine and Kody don't really know what's going on. They keep wandering off and Hannah's mom has to go after them. The train leaves in a few minutes, so my dad yells, "Jackson! Oliver! Get over here!" They simultaneously pop their heads out of their window and say, "Yeah, Dad?" "Get down here and say bye to your family!" They roll their eyes but comply. They give Mum and Dad a quick hug goodbye. Mum says, "Now, Jack, Oliver, you boys better watch over your little sister. It's her first year at Hogwarts, you know."

"Yes, Mum, "Oliver sighs and then says, "We'll take care of ickle Summie when we're away." I blush, and look over at a middle aged, red haired man staring at us curiously. He looks like he's not here, but in the past. He shakes his head, blinks, and looks a bit sad, then walks away.

I turn my attention back to my family. "I'll miss you!" I say. We exchange hugs. I board the train at the last second, and blow one last kiss to my family.

I get anxious, as it seems like all the compartments are taken. But, after a few minutes of desperate searching and a few misunderstandings, we settle into a lone compartment at the back of the train with only two first years (we could tell by their robes). Hannah and I plop down and make ourselves at home. "I'm Summer," I say as to not get off on the wrong foot. I kick Hannah, who snaps back into reality. "Wha-oh. I'm Hannah". Hannah, a girl with amber red hair, and tons of freckles tries to kick me back. Yep, that's Hannah for you. A girl with brown, wavy hair gives a shy sort of wave. "Samantha" she mutters almost to herself before returning to her book. Another small, black- haired Chinese girl says energetically, "I'm Sherry, by any chance are you a gymnast?" "Hi Sherry, what's a mymcast?" Hannah says stupidly. "A gymnast is a person who is trained or skilled in gymnastics, and usually engages in competition of said sport," Samantha explains quietly. When we look at her, she ducks down and says behind the pages of her book again, "Sherry's a Muggle-born." Now I have nothing against Muggle-borns, but they have a seriously hard time adjusting to magic. I thought about asking the two girls what house they wanted to be in, but those thoughts were pushed from my mind when suddenly, the compartment door slides open. "Anything from the trolley?" the trolley lady asks. We each buy a couple cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs. "Whoa!" Sherry's eyes open wide when she sees the moving picture of Helga Hufflepuff.

"So where are you from?" I ask curious. Samantha answers, "Ottery St. Catchpole." Sherry replies, "Privet Dr." Hannah, as I already know, says "Godrics Hollow" I reply "Ditto." Hannah and I change into our school robes seeing as we haven't yet. Suddenly, the train comes to an abrupt stop. I smile we've reached Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hannah's POV

I jump up and stick my head out of the compartment door. I see some third years heading to the front of the train, as well as some sixth years. I plop down into the cushiony, red seat and grab my trunk, my screech owl Lucifer, and my 11 ¾ inch, Ebony, Dragon Core, and slightly springy wand. "Time to go" I say to the other first years, "Oh and welcome to the Wizarding World Sherry." When we reach the end of the aisle, our mouths hang open in awe. "Feisty Fireworks…" I trail off. Oh W-wow," Sherry exclaims. "Whoa" murmurs Samantha. "EPICCC!" yells Summer, who takes off. "Come on you guys!" I say and grab the collars of their robes, practically dragging them towards Summer.

Everyone is piling into small four person rowboats. As luck would have it, we got separated into different boats.

As we made our way our way across the lake, I stare up at the magnificent Hogwarts castle. The broad church-style windows have brilliant blankets of light streaming out of them and onto the dark waters of the Black Lake. The stars' reflections gleam off the water, along with the eerie quarter moon. A small almost unnoticeable tap on my back soon cut off my thoughts. I whirl around to find an average sized boy with jet-black hair, pale skin and brilliant green eyes. Then it hits me. "That's Albus Potter! Harry Potter's son!" I think, my cheeks getting warmer by the second. "What?" I say a little too irritably, flinging my braid over my shoulder. "I think your friend is…. uh…. in trouble," he says in a small voice and shyly points to the boat in front of us.

In the rowboat I see Summer timidly staring at a water snake. She's backing away from it- and closer to the other side of the boat! "Oh gosh," I say with a chuckle, "She HATES snakes!" I see the boat slowly tipping over. Everyone in her boat is trying to balance out the weight but its not working. I reach for my wand but a familiar voice beats me to it, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" I hear from the right of me. Summer and the other 3 students are floating in mid air just above the water. I look to find the spell caster and my eyes rest on Samantha, who has her wand in her hand. She is standing in her rowboat, her hair tucked behind her ears. Behind her...ears? Her ears look pretty normal except for the tips, which are pointed slightly. "She's elvish, or at least part elvish!" I think, "Wicked…" I say under my breath. I snap back into reality as we hit the shore. I figure that it would be better if I didn't tell anyone including Samantha, about my discovery; After all, I have a secret as well.

Everyone including me stumble out of the boat. We bustle up the rocky steps to the gigantic wooden doors of the castle.

"Mum was in Gryffindor, as well as Dad. You?" Albus asked me. "Dad in Gryffindor, Mum in Hufflepuff" I reply. "Are you a pureblood?" he asks in an edgy tone. "I am, but don't worry, I don't believe in all that dirty blood rubbish" I say with a smile, "Hannah Jackson. "Albus Potter." And we shake.

A loud creak interrupts our conversation. We look up to find that the castle doors have creaked open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Samantha's POV

I did a nervous intake of breath and followed the small crowd into a well-lit room. Torches dotted the walls and lanterns danced and swayed. After everyone had filed through, the doors clanged shut and we waited. After a while, a steady buzz of chatter commenced. "I hope I'm in Slytherin", I heard a stout girl with blonde hair say to her buddy, a tall, skinny girl with black hair. I looked up at this but quickly turned around when I heard the soft patter of footsteps. "Darn!" Sherry said in exasperation, I smirked at this but didn't comment, "How did you hear me?!" I shifted my weight to my other foot, we were starting to get on an uncomfortable subject so I steered the conversation elsewhere, "what house do you want to be in?" Sherry deflated a little, "That's what I wanted to ask you, I have no idea what they're talking about", she gestured toward the mingling pack. I grabbed a book from my bag and skimmed through. Sherry watched in annoyance and said, "You could just tell me you know…." I grinned at this and kept looking; to my surprise, the shorter witch stayed put. "Here" I announced handing her the book, "This is the Hogwarts Crest…. and these," I pointed to the four symbols, "Are the houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" Sherry read the small captions underneath the pictures, "Hufflepuff sounds nice…."she said after awhile, "I'm not to sure about Ravenclaw or Slytherin though…Gryffindor would be fun too" she said, then she ran off.

Still smirking I put my book back in my bag. My first year might actually be fun…I thought trying to look on the bright side. Absentmindedly, I took my wand out; it was still warm from the latest spell I had cast on the boat. I had slipped up, my rule was not to be noticed, blend in… maybe then they won't question. But no… Sherry was probably suspicious because I had known she was there too. My finger traced the leaves carved into my English Oak wand, why couldn't I just be normal? Suddenly the steady buzz of low voices stopped replaced by a few shrieks. I glanced up to see slightly transparent figures glide through the wall. Summer, ever the brave one, yelled up to them, "Are you ghosts?" I heard a few murmurs in the crowd at this mention. One of the "ghosts" stopped, "Hey Friar" he said looking down, "Are these first years?" His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. It took all my willpower, not to cringe; I'd have to adjust my ears to this. I looked around to see that no one had obviously heard the same thing; I scanned the crowd once more and my eyes fell on Hannah, she was cringing too. A fat ghost spoke up, "I do believe you are right Nick" This time I watched the amber haired witch, meanwhile trying not to scream in pain myself. She could hear the sound all right. "I hope you get into Hufflepuff" the fat Friar said, "It was my old house you know" I gritted my teeth and waited for the ringing to stop. "See you at the sorting" This set a new conversation alight. "How do they sort you?" "My older brother said you had to fight a troll!" "I'm doomed!" I heard footsteps but didn't turn around. There was a tap on my shoulder and I whipped around, pretending to be surprised. But it wasn't Sherry who I had been expecting, it was Hannah.

"Do you know how they sort you?" I shook my head. "My mum said they use a hat". That caught me off guard, "A What?!" I heard Summer before she came over. "You know what?" she said to Hannah, "They should probably have refreshments here" I grinned at this. Suddenly the voices hushed to a whisper and then stopped altogether. A tall man in a black cloak stood at the top of the stairs. He had brown hair, with streaks of red. The way he carried himself, I assumed he must be the headmaster, or at least deputy. He surveyed the crowd. His eyes lingered on Hannah for a few seconds but she stood tall and didn't back down. After what felt like an eternity he said, "My name is Nicholas Greenway, I am the deputy Headmaster for Professor McGonagall and I am also the head teacher for Ravenclaw, please follow me" Following the wizard up the stairs, the precision stopped in front of two gigantic mahogany doors. "Once you step through this gateway, your Hogwarts education will begin" Nicholas solemnly pronounced," We will be ready in a moment" with that he slid through the doors and a hushed whisper fell over the crowd. I made my way over to Summer, Sherry and Hannah who were talking to two boys. The brown haired witch was goofing off, while Sherry was arm wrestling Hannah. In between this violent competition, which involved a lot of cursing and taunting on both ends, the two witches were talking to a black haired wizard, I immediately recognized as Albus Potter. The other boy with reddish brown hair was chuckling at Summer's antics. None of them noticed me standing there. A crow of triumph came from the dueling duo and Sherry walked away smirking. The amber haired witch stood shocked at being beaten. Albus laughed and offered his hand for a battle to which Hannah immediately obliged. I walked over and stood next to Sherry and the other boy who, when he noticed me, introduced himself a little sadly as Joshua, just Joshua. I nodded, I didn't comment that he never told me his last name, and the black haired witch rolled her eyes, "Why don't you talk?!" I shrugged which caused Sherry to stick out her tongue and Joshua to laugh. Summer who now noticed no one had been really been listening to her, came over and pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap, "Anyone?" Joshua of the no last name grinned and nodded. I sighed and said, "Do I have a choice?" A question to which the brown haired witch promptly answered "No". Sherry glanced quizzically at the deck of cards," How do you play?" Summer exchanged a look with Hannah who had come over triumphantly, Albus followed, a little subdued. "In our case, we were thinking of building a card tower…" Sherry crossed her arms impatiently," Ok! I could sort of guess that! But why…are they called _Exploding_Snap?" I bit my lip; I knew this had been coming sooner or later. The brown haired witch smiled mischievously and took out a card. All five of us backed up quickly. Summer flung the card.

Sparks literally flew off the tip as it soared through the air, whistling above everyone's heads. A few first years, recognizing the explosive, ducked, shrieking.

The explosion was tremendous. The tiny bomb had landed in the middle of a group of rich wannabe Slytherins that now, as Hannah reflects back on it, was planned. It blew them back against the wall and door. Pandemonium followed.

There was a flash, and a loud crack. My ears were ringing and I had clasped my hands to my ears, hoping it would be enough to drown out the shouts and squeals.

Sherry burst out laughing and Albus, Summer and Hannah dropped to the floor, convulsing in silent giggles. I glared at them and rolled my eyes. Joshua smirked and shook his head although I could sense he was on the verge of dropping to the floor himself.

I gave a small sigh and removed my hands from the side of my head; one of the massive doors swung open, and the deputy headmaster stood, gaping at the confusion in front of him. He however soon got the crowd back in order and led us through the door. A silence fell over the whole group as we were herded into the Great Hall

The first thought that struck me was whoa. I crane my head to the ceiling. A bunch of first years followed suit. The gigantic ceiling was riddled with stars almost like I was outside all over again. I brought myself back down to Earth and looked out into the sea of students. Okay, so my mom had gone to Hogwarts (mum in Gryffindor) and she had told me a lot about it but… this was a lot more than I expected!

I noticed Sherry out of the corner of my eyes, staring open mouthed at everything. Suddenly the steady buzz of voices stopped. The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, came up with a stool, a scroll, and a hat. Hannah had kindly told me about the hat; it was supposed to sort you into your house. It didn't seem like such a big deal at the time, but now…. I wouldn't have been surprised if every witch and wizard in the room could hear my heart beating; it felt like my chest would explode with nervous energy. My hand snaked its way to my ear almost out of habit, but I quickly realized what I was doing and withdrew it. I couldn't risk anyone finding out my secret this early in the school year. Actually, I would have preferred for no one to find out EVER…. but…. never mind that. Professor McGonagall put the rather disheveled hat on the stool, and out of the rip at the seam came a song:

**Oh you may not think me pretty,**

**But don't judge by what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall**

**For I'm the ****Hogwarts ****Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in ****Gryffindor****,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart**

**Their daring, nerve and chivalry **

**Set ****Gryffindors ****apart;**

**You might belong in ****Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient ****Hufflepuffs ****are true**

**And unafraid of toil**

**Or yet in wise old ****Ravenclaw****,**

**If you've a ready mind**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in ****Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends**

**Those cunning folk use any means **

**To achieve their ends.**

**So try me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**

**"****But what is this?**" the hat questioned.

**A prophecy takes shape once more,**

**In the form of first years four**

**An elf, a monster, a Quidditch star, a Muggleborn**

**Follow in their footsteps.**

**Not yet forgotten the story still lives:**

**A monster, a blood-traitor, a Quidditch star, a Half-Blood **

**Known forever as the Marauders of Hogwarts **

**Beware young students, who are intertwined with this fate,**

**For great evil awaits the four that take the bait…." **

I shivered. An elf? That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Surely there was another elf in the room. I mentally shook myself, come on Samantha, what were the chances of that? I thought about the prophecy again

With that the hat stopped singing. All four tables erupt with clapping.

Professor McGonagall still looking rather miffed by the foretelling regains order by pulling out her scroll. " When I call your name you will come up and put the Sorting Hat on. It will sort you into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.

"Alder, Susan." A timid girl with plaited blond hair stepped up onto the stool. The hat just touched her head when it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl shakily went to the table second to the left. It went on like that. Joe and Joanne Carson both went to Ravenclaw. Then Clark Dercer went to Slytherin and so on and so on. When I heard "Ely, Summer" my slightly pointed ears perked up. Summer walked nervously to the stool, the remnants of the Exploding Snap card clutched tightly in her palm; even witches and wizards as outgoing as Summer were brought down to reality by the decision of the hat. The only people in the crowd NOT nervous were Muggle Borns who had no idea about what was to come. Summer sat down on the stool muttering to herself. The hat slipped over her eyes. It stayed there for a bit, maybe talking to her. The Great Hall was deathly quiet, I don't think anyone moved. Just when everyone in the room lost their patience, the Sorting Hat belted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Summer beamed and walked over to a table second to the right. She gave a thumbs up to Hannah who winked back. I tuned out most of the names. Joshua, who's last name, I found out, was "Greenway", went to Gryffindor, high-fiving a second year who looked like Albus, Mallory Gronigan, a little disheveled after the explosion, to her delight got put in Slytherin. McGonagall's voice droned on and on.

Sometimes as soon as the hat touched the student's heads they were sorted, others the hat had to think for a while. I envied Summer, who had an early alphabetical last name. Finally McGonagall called out "Jackson, Hannah." Albus patted her on the back as she stared at the hat with a mixture of fear and excitement. "Would Hannah Jackson please step up." Professor McGonagall peered over her spectacles as Hannah cautiously made her way to the front of the crowd and sat on the tall stool. The strict Headmistress had only just put the hat on Hannah's head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" She breathed a sigh of relief and went to sit with Summer. The Sorting Hat went on, Scorpius Malfoy sat down with a sneer at the Slytherin table. Albus Potter went to Gryffindor; he high-fived the same second year student with brown hair and blue eyes (who Joshua had greeted) and sat down between Summer and Hannah. There were a few people from Catchpole, but most were unknown.

Suddenly, "Sandal, Samantha," is called. My heart literally stopped in my chest. Sherry nudged me on. For a Muggle Born she was adjusting pretty well. I forced my feet to move to the front. At any minute now I was going to freak out and DIE! The hat looked more menacing with every step I took. Would it put me in Slytherin? I shook my head that wouldn't happen… would it? What if I wasn't even sorted… I shakily sat on the rickety stool. I felt sick looking out over the sea of students. My gaze finally came to rest on the Gryffindor table, where Summer and Hannah both gave me two thumbs up and Albus and Joshua silently cheered. I smiled and then all went black.

A/N: Will be continued once we get the rest of the chapter online

Sorry :( – Random Writer 


End file.
